Pokemon Dreams
by Jesus Power
Summary: Will Misty ever become a Pokemon master? Or will the Pokemon take her over?
1. Chapter 1

This is my story

This is my story. I think..no. I should wait until I tell it to you. It starts now.

Being a 16 year old female, I wanted to go on my journey. What type of journey, you ask? Why, Pokemon, of course!

So, as I was saying, I got up the morning of which I was going to get my first pokemon...

"Honey, are you ready to go?" My mom asked, handing me some breakfast. I nodded and munched the toast as I walked out the door. She hugged me and I swallowed and hugged her back. "I'll be fine, mom. Plus, you'll see me later!" I said with a smile on my face. She smiled back and nodded. She let me go, and I was on my way.

Now, I am not one to be late, and this was no exception. But when I got to the lab, the Professor was a little frantic to see me. He explained that the other three that were getting a first pokemon couldn't wait and decided to go the night before. All three starters were gone.

I sighed and asked him if he could just lend me a pokeball or something and let me catch my own. He thought for a moment, then hurried me to a back room. It had metal wall, soundproof from the look of them. I went to the case after Oak pointed to it with a flourish.

I saw a little mark on the pokeball and decided to pick it up. It was heavy and had energy coursing through it. I was going to release it, but Oaks hand stopped me. He put it down and said, "This is not for just anyone. This is a special pokemon, and it needs to be paid for somehow."

I thought for some time but came up with nothing. Oak was thinking, too. "I think I have an idea..." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Oak came really close to me and whispered, "You could pay me in...sex." He smiled and I groaned. "Do I really have to?" I said, rolling my eyes. He nodded and I sighed. "Alright."

He locked the door and I started to get undressed. His eyes lit up once I took my bra off. Two soft, bouncy breasts hit the cold air and the nipples got cold. He came over and massaged them. I moaned, trying to hurry this up so I could leave. He smirked and took off his clothes and I blinked.

He was huge! I inwardly groaned. This was going to be a long morning.

He sucked on my belly and I began to get impatiant. This was really putting a damper on my day. So I pushed his head away, leaned down, and started to blow softly on the tip of his dick. He moaned and sat down, pulling me with him. I kept doing what I was doing and then started to run my tounge around the tip.

He moaned and I sucked on it. He groaned and tried to push my head further down. I sucked half of it in and he bucked up and moaned again. I took the whole thing im my mouth and then swallowed. He moaned loudly and I saw that he had his eyes closed tight. I said, "Hang on, I have something in my Backpack I can use.." He nodded, eyes still closed.

I grabbed my back and made sure everything was there. My clothes were easily access able and I quietly slid my shirt on. I licked his dick again and he shuddered, still not opening his eyes. I swiped the pokeball and shoved it into my bag. I closed it and sucked on Oaks balls. I was amazed, but thankful, that he didn't open his eyes!

I pulled my pants back on and grabbed my backpack again. Since I was about to leave without Oak getting his sex, I deep throated him again and then bolted. He finally opened his eyes and saw me close the door. I can only assume that he was yelling curses at me.

I ran out the main door and took out my pokeball. I stole another glance at it as I was running as fast as I could. It flashed and I, startled, stumbled and fell down a hill. It brought me to the edge of the forest. I jumped up and ran in. I didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

When I stopped to catch my breath, I looked down at the pokeball in my hand

When I stopped to catch my breath, I looked down at the pokeball in my hand. I smiled and slid down the trunk of the tree I was leaning on and sighed. I kissed the top of the Pokeball and opened it.  
Out popped a Pikachu, with his goofy smile that was so cute to everyone. I smiled and spoke. "Hi, I'm going to be your trainer. But I don't want to have a team like that, so we are not going to be like everyone else. I want to be partners!" The Pokemon looked at me with his head tilted. Then his eyes closed in a big smile.  
I stood up. "We should start building our team now, so we can become the best! " I said, trying to get the Pikachu excited. It worked and he nodded, understanding my every word. I saw a Pidgy and smiled. We could catch him no problem. I pointed at him and said, "Pikachu, thundershock!" And the Pidgy looked lazily at me as Pikachu thunder'ed him and knocked him out. I guess no pidgy for me today. But at least Pika got the experience.  
"Pika?" I smiled. "You did fine!" He jumped up onto my shoulder and sat down with his legs dangling over the front of my shirt. "So you think you're getting a free ride, now do you?" "Pika! Chu" I sighed. "May as well"  
I started walking and tried to look for Pokemon. I blinked. Was that a walking plant? I took out my Pokedex and pointed it at the moving thing. It told me it was a bulbasaur, and they were grass type, a beginner. I smiled. This one would be mine.  
"Ready, Pikachu?" I asked, getting ready to battle. Pikachu nodded and jumped down off of my shoulder. He landed not too far away from the bulbasaur. "Ok, Pikachu, use quick attack!" He did and it hit dead on. Bulbasaur looked a tad bit mad, and it used razor leaf. It combined that with it's vines and Pikachu got hit. He stood back up, ready. "Pikachu, run around him and then use Double Team!"  
As Pikachu ran around Bulbasaur he used Double Team and it got Bulbasuar confused. "Alright Pikachu, now finish it with thunder!" "Pi...ka..CHU!" The fast lightning hit the dizzy Pokemon and he fell to the ground. "Now, go, Pokeball!" I threw the Pokeball at it and it got consumed by a red light, then it hit the ground, rolling. The light blinked red and stopped moving.  
"ALRIGHT!" I yelled. Pikachu jumped back onto my shoulder and I bent down to pick the Pokeball up. I spoke to it. "We need to find a Pokemon center so we can start training. Then we can become the best!"


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled at Pikachu and then at the Pokeball in my hand

I smiled at Pikachu and then at the Pokeball in my hand. We were walking on a path, Pikachu finally walking, sniffing every so often. I think he was looking for some more Pokemon to catch and be friends with. I looked up at the sky. We had been walking for some time now, and it was starting to get dark.  
Finally we got to the end of the forest and I looked ahead of me. The most beautiful sunset was in front of me, and Pikachu looked up at my still form and then to the sky. "Pika" he said in a low voice. I nodded and tore my gaze away. "Yeah. It is pretty. Anyways, let's get to the Pokemon center, and fast. I'm hungry!" Pikachu nodded and we started to walk again.  
When I saw the Pokemon center some distance in front of us, I felt rain. "Hurry, Pikachu!" I said, piking him up when the rain quickly became a hard beating. I slid him into my jacket and zipped it up, keeping him warm and dry. "Hold on!" I yelled over the driving rain as I bolted to the center.  
Once inside, I paused to breath. A quick glance around told me there was no one here other than me. Trainers, I mean. I unzipped my jacket. "There you go, Pikachu." I finally got my breath back and walked to the counter. "Hello, Nurse Joy" I greeted. She greeted me back and I handed her the Pokeball containing Bulbasaur. Pikachu leaped up and Joy rubbed his head. "Chu!" I smiled. Nurse Joy would take care of them.  
I walked over to the video phones, waiting for my Pokemon. I wanted to call the Professor and tell him that I was in the next town, but I also didn't want to face his fury at me. So I walked to the couches and took a pillow and blanket out of my bag and set it up. The cushions were comfy, so good sleep was going to be easy.  
"Your Pokemon are ready" Joy called. "Alright, thank you!" I said, coming over to collect them. "Hi there, Pikachu, Bulbasaur." I let Bulbasaur out and led them over to the couch. "Sleep well, guys. Tomorrow we are going to get some supplies and train." They nodded and settled down with me to sleep and get refreshed.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I stretched and rubbed my eyes

When I woke up I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my dozing Pokemon and smiled. "Wake up, guys" I said, shaking them gently. Pikachu woke first, and yawned. "CHAAA" he said cutely, stretching. I giggled and made sure Bulbasaur was awake before getting everything packed up. Then we hit the road.  
"Pikachu, thundershock!" I yelled, battling a trainer soon after. "Bulbasaur, sleep powder" It was a double battle. They hit the mark and we won. "Good battle, it helps me wake up" I said, shaking the other trainers hand. "You're welcome. I think." he said. "I'm looking for someone to travel with, want to come?" I asked him. "I'm Misty"  
The boy nodded. "Sure, it would be fun. I'm Anthony, Tony for short." I nodded. "Cool, we were just looking for Pokemon to train with. I have two awesome Pokemon, as you met. This is Pikachu and Bulbasaur" I frowned. "But I think I'm going to nickname you Dew" I said to my Bulbasaur. He looked happy and nodded. "Bluba!" I smiled and I waited to hear Tony's Pokemon. "I travel with Charmander, Sandshrew, and Eevee." Tony let them out and they greeted me. "Hello there, guys," I smiled. "Ok, let's get moving. We don't want to just stand here all day" I said.  
Tony nodded and recalled them. Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder and Dew was put back into his Pokeball. We started walking and battled like crazy the whole day, not bothering to catch anymore Pokemon.  
When we settled down for the night, I felt Pikachu settle in my sleeping bag for warmth. It was a cold night...So I let Dew out also and we stayed nice and warm. I almost fell asleep, but Tony snapped me out of it. Shivering, he said, "I'm freezing. Can we zip the sleeping bags together and I'll let my Pokemon out?" So I hauled myself up and we put them together. Tony let Sandshrew and Eevee out but didn't release Charmander out yet. We cuddled in and fell asleep, nice and warm.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to bright light in my face

I woke up to bright light in my face. Must be morning. I yawned and closed my eyes, stretching my hands over my head. Then I touched my forehead, it was throbbing with pain. I clenched my fists and opened my eyes to sit on them. My hands were little and yellow. I screamed.  
"Wha?" Tony woke up. I glanced over to him. He wasn't there. Or rather, his body wasn't. He was in an eevee's body. And next to him were the Pokemon we had let out before. I looked at myself in a nearby puddle and studied myself. Yellow, red cheeks, black ears tips, lightning tail...I was a Pikachu. I felt another scream bubbling up inside. But before I could let it loose, Tony fell over, making me laugh.  
He had tried to get up, but, being unused to the body of a Pokemon, failed. At least I had some movement. I wobbled over to him and helped him sit up. By now the others had woken up. They knew it was us but still stared. I saw Dew look over to Pikachu. "They don't look like they did before" he said. I blinked. We could talk like them, too?  
"Yeah, we are a little...different" Tony said, not really in awe. I sat down. "Now what do we do?" Pikachu came over to me and sat down. He hugged me, saying, "We can still go on our journey" I cheered up a little. "But" I started, "I can work like you now!" all of us smiled at the thought.  
I gave the idea a little more thought. "We can't leave the stuff here, though. We need to carry it with us, taking turns" they took me as the leader as we started to pick everything up and put it away in the bags. Dew took them with his vines and nodded. We were ready now.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked around for a good spot to set up the next camp

I looked around for a good spot to set up the next camp. It was a good clearing with plenty of space for training, and also some shade for when we got tired. Before we had left earlier, Tony let out Charmander and explained before leaving. That way, if we needed to fight, we had all the strength we could get. And, it was cold, so Charmander helped keep up warm.  
I stretched and put the backpack I was carrying down. Pikachu had the other. We put them under the shady tree and then got into groups. Pikachu would teach me how to battle, and Tony's Eevee would teach him. The others would train altogether.  
The first thing that we did was pick a name for Pikachu so he would have a cool name. It took some time, but we finally came up with the perfect one. Fang. It just seemed to...fit him. Anyways, after we decided, he showed me how to use a simple move, quick attack. I picked it up quickly and soon we were both dashing towards a tree, picking up speed.  
Fang got there first, turning with precise measurements. I, on the other hand, wasn't ready and ran up the tree, using it to turn and jump off fast. I gained some ground and won. Fang and I panted heavily, finally going to watch Tony.  
Tony looked like he was learning bite. It was pretty fascinating. Eevee was showing him on a tree branch, and it snapped like a twig. He gave it another try and it worked. He jumped for joy. "Good job" I said, congratulating him.  
"Thanks" he said back. "What did you learn?" I spoke proudly, "Fang taught me quick attack"  
I looked around, then used my newfound speed to get to a puddle. I lapped some up with my pink tounge. Tony, Eevee, Fang, Dew, Sandshrew, and Charmander followed, also taking a drink. Everyone had worked hard. And there wasn't even a Pokemon trainer in sight. We couldn't show them what we could do!  
But that was ok. We needed some sleep, anyways. "Let's all get a good nights sleep" I said, leader once more. "And tomorrow we can kick some trainer butt!" the cheered and clapped, excited but weary. "And," I added, "We can give all of you nicknames" Charmander, Sandshrew, and Eevee looked happy. No standard names anymore. Real, genuine names. I felt proud to be the leader.  
As I settled down, Fang came over. I had just set my head down over my curled up body when he whispered, "Mind if I join you?" I shook my head with a yawn and we curled up together and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up wasn't hard, since I had always done it early back at my house

Waking up wasn't hard, since I had always done it early back at my house. I shook my head to clear the intense fear of being stuck in a Pokemon's body right out of my head. I needed to stay strong so we could do this. I gently shook Fang awake. But he didn't stir. I sighed and sat down, poking him with my tail a few times.  
Nothing. I stood up and went behind him, so his back was in my face. I started to sing gently as I rubbed his back, little fingers ever-so-gentle. I smiled as he woke up slowly and brought my voice down to a hum. "Hey, Fang. Morning"  
He blinked and I giggled. "It's nice and early. I want to make you my second in command, since I trust you more than anyone else" I spoke in a whisper now. "We need to get food and water for when everyone wakes up. And think about where we are going and how to get there. And attacks, too." he groaned but got up anyway, bolting quietly over to the bags we had. He took out two empty water bottles and took them in his tail.  
While he found a river to refill those, I rummaged around for something to eat. We had nothing, so I closed my eyes and sniffed around. I found a huge bush full of ripe, juicy berries. Just to be sure, I broke one in half and sniffed it further, to make sure it would be ok to eat. The small pink berry seemed alright, so I bit into it. I broke into a smile.  
When I got back with my load, Fang was back with the water, filling a new found bowl with water as best as he could with his little paws. I nodded to him and he emptied one bottle. Once he finished the other and the bowl was full, he went off to refill the bottles again for later. I drank some and stored the berries in a little bag so they could dry. I ate one more, then took the empty bag (for supplies) and brought it back to the bush. Filling it, I looked around. No Pidgies could be heard, only the trees in the gently wind.  
Trooping back, I started to feel the sun on my fur. It was so warm and heavenly. It beat down in just the right way. Not to make me tired or too hot, but perfectly comfortable. I loved it.  
Once I got to the little clearing, I saw everyone finally awake and Eevee drinking some water. I plopped the bag down, slightly tired. "Breakfast!" I called out, opening the bag and pulling a berry out, munching on it. "They're really good!"  
I sat down to watch them tear the bag apart, hungry. I laughed and thought about names for them all. I had a good name for Charmeleon, but not the others. Yet.  
"Alrighty, Pokemon! Time for the naming ceremony!" They all gathered around me, waiting with baited breath. "Charmeleon, you will be known as Firepaw, since I like that for you and it fits." Firepaw nodded, quiet but happy. It radiated off him and I felt good, like I did something correct for once.  
Eevee and Sandshrew were left. "Eevee, you will be known as Angel" I smiled. She was really sweet and didn't like to hurt anyone unless she had to. It was perfect. Now for Sandshrew. "Sandshrew, you will be known as Digger." he nodded without an expression and Fang patted his back. The others smiled and did the same for each other; happy.  
So Fang and I started to work on moves again, now that names were out of the way. I used a quick attack on him and hit hard, taking the breath away from him. "ooof" he said. I smiled big and helped him up. "I got it down!" I cheered. Fang nodded and we set about to watching Angel help Tony some more. He was learning and new move, since he got bite much better than I have quick attack.  
He shifted and jumped out of the way and used his paw to splash Angel with some sand. She shook her head and while she was busy with that he pounced and bit down, not going to far. He wouldn't let go and they rolled over and over, laughing and having fun. "Battle is over. It is a draw!" I said dramatically. We all laughed and then got some water and found a lake. Everyone but Me, Fang, Firepaw, and Digger went in. I relaxed on the beach and kept my eyes out for anything dangerous. Digger and Firepaw basked on a rock, enjoying the warm sun while it lasted.  
Fang watched me, but turned away whenever I looked back at him. Pretty soon I was annoyed. "What is it, Fang?" I asked quietly. "Nothing" he quickly answered. I sighed and turned to look at the lake. There were a lot of ripples, and my team was running out as fast as possible. I whistled to Firepaw and Digger and they got up and into a fighting stance. I did too, and beside me Fang was charging for a thunder.  
Angel, being the youngest and knowing the least attacks, hid behind me. Tony stood next to me, also in front of Angel. Dew had his vines out and ready. A large blue shape erupted from the lake and roared. Fang threw a thunderbolt and it hit, making the whole water around sparkle with electricity. I used a quick attack and sped across the lake's surface, not sinking under. I hit and it fell back, still roaring. I used another to run back to the shore. I really couldn't help here.  
I grabbed Angel and left the others to battle. I set Angel down, panting heavily. I heard another roar, but this time quieter.  
Back at the lake, Fang was using as many thunderbolts as possible. The Pokemon was weakening, but still going strong. Firepaw had already fled, knowing it was uneven with him there. He couldn't stand water attacks that strong yet. He had found the others that fled, Angel and Misty.  
Dew was using his vines and razor leaf to slice the dragon and trying hard. Tony had latched onto the Pokemon, using bite to his best abilities. They were doing alright, but the blue beast kept slamming them with a water pump. It did tons of damage. Suddenly, and purple/black ball of energy knocked into the attacker and he fell into the water, overcome. Tony let go and Dew used his vines to help him get back.  
"Who are you?" Fang said carefully to the wind. Someone must have helped them.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm Shadow" a dark shape said, glowing as he stepped forward

"I'm Shadow" a dark shape said, glowing as he stepped forward. "Who might you be?" Fang answered, "I'm Fang, and this is Dew and Tony" he motioned for the other two to step forward. "Thank you for helping us"  
Shadow nodded. "Sure. Garados is always hard on new Pokemon. I'm an Umbreon." Shadow sat down and pulled his tail around him. "I'm a night Pokemon, so your lucky to have my help you now. I don't usually stay awake. But I got woken up by...something" He looked right into Fang's eyes and then dipped his head. "Any others you are roaming with?"  
Fang nodded. "Yeah. There's Misty, another Pikachu, Angel, another Eevee, Firepaw, a Charmeleon, and Digger, a Sandshrew." He looked around. "I think they fled that way" he pointed with his tail. "Would you like to meet them?"  
Shadow looked thoughtful. "Yeah. I would like to. It seems like quite the team you have here." Fang nodded and started to walk forward on all four paws. He wanted desperately to use his quick speed to go ahead and warn Misty, but he couldn't just leave their guest.

I looked around. No more sound was coming from the lake. Only birds chirping again. Or, rather, Pidgy's. I turned to the others and gave them a potion. Firepaw had come back some time before, and I had been giving him a potion every few minutes. He was in bad shape. Water against Fire was bad for us. Digger was better, having left early. Angel was sitting with him, looking worried.  
Soon I head Dew and Tony talking. My hopes went down that I couldn't hear Fang. But he came into sight and I sighed. My boys were all safe. A dark, glowing Pokemon came into view behind them. He was black with purple glowing spots, and I knew right away it was a rare type of Umbreon. Maybe he would want to join us?  
"Hi, Tony, Dew, Fang, and..." I began, hoping for his name. "Shadow" he supplied. I nodded. "Welcome. This is our little traveling group." He nodded and sat down. "Would you like anything?" I asked politely. He asked for some berries, if it was ok, and I rushed to get them. If he was to be our friend, then may as well start now.  
As I handed him some berries, Firepaw woke up. "What's going on?" he asked groggily. I rushed over and helped him sit up. "You were battling something" I told him quietly. "And I gave you some potions to get better" Shadow looked surprised. "Potions?" I nodded, wondering what Fang had told him. He gave me a look and then started to tell our story.  
We all listened, me chiming in with some important bits that he missed. Right when the sun went down was he done, because that's how long it was with all the details. Angel and Tony were curled up together, sleeping under a tree. Firepaw and Sandshrew were under another, but not that close. Dew was sleeping by himself under a different tree, so it was just Fang, Shadow and I.  
We were talking about what had happened and how some things were. Shadow seemed to be taking my human to Pokemon thing ok. I wondered if he was one, too. "Are you like...me and Tony?" I finally asked when Fang and Shadow fell silent. Shadow looked surprised but shook his head no. I guess I looked disappointed so he said, "But I've seen it happen before. It's the cause of Team Rocket. They must have done it to you. They do it to test how a human would survive like a Pokemon if they had to."  
I nodded, mind racing. "You seem to know a lot and are really strong, if you saved Fang and the others." Fang looked miffed. I shook it off and continued. "Would you like to join my- our team?"


End file.
